This invention relates generally to overhead door holders and, more particularly, to an adjustable overhead mounted door holder assembly configured for optional mounting either in a door top inset or on the door face parallel to a top edge of the door.
Temporarily holding a door in an open position is sometimes required for convenience and safety. One common method uses an overhead mounted door control device that includes a pivoting arm attached between an upper portion of the door jamb and an upper part of the door. When the door is to be held open at an angle less than about 110 degrees, an overhead mounted door control device is efficient, effective, convenient to install and maintain, less subject to damage by vandalism or accidents, and does not present a potential stumbling hazard.
Commonly, a door holder is inset into the top of the door, or alternatively attached to the face of the door. It should be set to permit easy engagement, to hold the door against minor amounts of jostling contact without release, and yet to still permit closing the door without undue effort. It is also very desirable that the door holder is designed to be adjusted or replaced with minimal effort and expertise. Large easily manipulated locking elements that hold together the assembly are preferable to small diameter pins or other fastening means that require special tools or coordination.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.